Death the new ice prince
by Plazmaburner66
Summary: YAY! My first POV story! Please enjoy! Hitsugaya has a problem, and he think he has no control of himself... he almost ends up killing his own lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku! What will he do to stop his out of control? Will he sucseed? Or will he be taken over by the dark side, and join forces with Aizen? Read more to find out! :) Please review for me! Then I will go on.
1. The start of the cold prince

**0o0o Matsumoto's POV 0o0o**

"Taicho, are you alright? You have been very quiet today... is there something wrong?" I asked my taicho worrying about him, even though he is mean, but he is still cute, and my taicho. I care for him. It's my job to... but I always end up having a hang over with Kira and Hisagi. "... matsumoto..." He stood there not facing me in the corner of the room in his office. "_But WHY is he doing this? This is not how taicho would react by going into the corner..._" "..." I felt his spiritual energy rising... in an odd way... "T-taicho.. you feel like your a hollow.. *gasp* JUST LIKE WHEN ICHIGO WAS-" **WHAP** "Matsumoto... Don't ever say the word "Hollow" near me ever again." He said as he put his hand over my mouth. Ok. Now he felt different. More colder than normal. And his voice was more... evil...

**0o0o EHitsugaya's POV 0o0o**

Well this is going to be fun. "T-taicho.. you feel like your a hollow.. *gasp* JUST LIKE WHEN ICHIGO WAS-" **WHAP** "Matsumoto... Don't ever say the word "Hollow" near me ever again." I said as I quickly put my hand over her mouth. She stood there wide blue eyes getting bigger and bigger. Haha. Little does she know, I'm really not... heeh heeh... I stood there to lost in thought, then I noticed she was about to look at my face. I shunpo'd into the same corner again. "Taicho..." I held my breath. Did she find out? I'm gonna tell her any way. "Who are you, and what have you done to taicho?" I widened my eyes in surprise, knowing that she some how noticed. "Ok. You caught me." I turned around, and she gasped. "Heeh heeh heeh... the Toshiro Hitsugaya you once knew is now gone, Matsumoto." I said with a big grin.

**0o0o Matsumoto's POV 0o0o**

I felt weird. "Who are you, and what have you done to taicho?" He stood there, not even moving... I was about to move over to him, but he then said... "Ok. You caught me." he turned around, and I gasped. "Heeh heeh heeh... the Toshiro Hitsugaya you once knew is now gone, Matsumoto." he said with glowing blood red eyes, and a giant smile on his face. It... reminded me of... Gin. "TAICHO!" I screamed and fell backwards. "I am indeed, the Hitsugaya you once knew. But some people are so stupid these days. I quit my job, but keeping the clothing. Also, tell Yamato I say farewell. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said with a pure evil laugh. "Hmmnn..." He took a deep breath and sighed. "D-damn it... n-not again... he has a fucking strong will... gah.." And just like that he fell back and hit his head on the floor, causing him to spit blood everywhere. I stood there not knowing what to do. "CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! HITSUGAYA TAICHO!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. He was losing a lot of blood... fast. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Sorry for it to be so short! Please review if ya want some more! ^_^ ˚∆˚ ˚¬˚ π^π **


	2. Smile for me

Previously…

_"D-damn it... n-not again... he has a fucking strong will... gah.." And just like that he fell back and hit his head on the floor, causing him to spit blood everywhere. I stood there not knowing what to do. "CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA! HITSUGAYA TAICHO!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. He was losing a lot of blood... fast. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs._

**0o0o Matsumoto's POV 0o0o**

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP… _I stood there, thinking about my poor taicho.

"Taicho… what happened…" I whispered quietly. "MATSUMOTO! COME FAST! WE ARE LOSING HIM!" I hear Ichigo shout down the halls of squad 4. "CRAP!" I yell and shunpo into his room. "Taicho..taicho…oh my poor poor taicho…" I say quietly. "Ugghhnn…" I hear a moan come out of his mouth. "TAICHO!" I scream as he slowly opens his eyes. I sighed with relief seeing that his blood red eyes are now his old teal ones. "M-matsumoto-" He started coughing up blood. A LOT of blood. "Taicho! Stop talking, or you'll die!" I said to him, trying not to cry. "I wanted to tell you, that-" He coughed again. "That …I was possessed by-" He said as he widened his eyes, and turned pale. "Wha-?" I said as I started to turn around.

**0o0o Hitsugaya's POV 0o0o**

"That …I was possessed by-" I said as I widened my eyes, and turned pale. "Wha-?" Matsumoto said as she started to turn around. "M…ma..matsumo…to.. ugh.." I said weakly as I started to fade away slowly…

**0o0o EHitsugaya's POV 0o0o**

"_HAHA YES! I am coming back in control!" _I said as I slowly gained control of my host's body again. I sort of flinched seeing him shed a tear. "Ooh.. captain… don't leave me…" Matsumoto said weakly. "Matsumoto… come here…" She looked up quickly and said "H-hai!" as she ran over to me. Suddenly she hugged me, and I allowed her to. "Taicho… ooh taicho…" She said starting to cry. "Matsumoto…" I said as I quietly grabbed my sword and prepared to run.

**0o0o Matsumoto's POV 0o0o**

"Taicho… ooh taicho…" I said, starting to cry. "Matsumoto…" he said. "_Everything's gonna be alright… I have my taicho now… that's all that matters right now…_" I thought in my head quietly. Hmm… this seemed familiar… "Goodbye." "HUH?" I said as I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Ooh…" I coughed up blood on his face, but he seemed to enjoy the feeling. "Well, that was easy. Such a fool, Matsumoto. I think I'll target 7 people for now…" he said as he shunpo'd away. "C-crap…" I said, slowly fading away.

**0o0o EHitsugaya's POV 0o0o**

"Goodbye." "HUH?" she said as I thrust my sword into her stomach. "Ooh…" she coughed up blood on my face, but I enjoyed the feeling. "Well, that was easy. Such a fool, Matsumoto. I think I'll target 7 people for now…" I said as I shunpo'd away. "C-crap…" I heard her say and smiled as I walked down the halls with blood all over my face.


	3. The capture

"NANI?!" The fourth division captain rushed in Hitsugaya's bed room, and what she saw made her heart sink. His lieutenant was on the ground, eyes rolled in the back of her head, blood all over the floor. "What happened in here..?" Unohana asked herself. "C-c-c-captain.." Matsumoto moaned. "Matsumoto? Matsumoto! It's me, Unohana! What happened? Wake up please! Hello? MATSUMOTO!" Unohana ran to the busty vice-captain, shaking her gently. "Uwa... C-c-captain... Uno...ha...na..?" Matsumoto weakly opened her eyes. "Hai, it's me." Unohana said softly. "Uno...ha..na..." Matsumoto started coughing up blood. "O-negai shimasu, Matsumoto. Stop talking..." Unohana regretted to ask her to wake up. "M-my captain.. h-he... he..." Matsumoto had a lump in her through. "Shhhh, dear... let me finish healing you..." Unohana said warmly as she finished healing the poor busty woman. 'She has been through so much...' she thought as she helped Matsumoto up. "So... what happened, Matsumoto?" Matsumoto looked up, warm salty tears streamed down her face. "What is it?" Unohana said. "He... He..!" Matsumoto was at her limit of holding back all the pain she had. "Spit it out, dear..." Unohana said. "TOSHIRO! HE BETRAYED US!" Wailed Matsumoto. "Nani?!" Unohana shouted. "NANI?!" That word was heard all over soul society.

"NANI?!" Toshiro smirked._'I... have to... get someone... and I know who...! I will use my host as bait. I hope he didn't hear that...'_ Toshiro fell on the ground, passed out. Then he woke up again. "Nani? Where am I?" He looked around. "TOSHIRO-KUUUUNN!" could be heard in the distance. "Huh? Oh no..." Toshiro moaned and he didn't even know he did. "TOSHIRO-KUN!" A girl, about Karin Kurosaki's hight appeared. He studied her features, as she ran dramatically over to him. "Toshiro-kun!- err- captain Hitsugaya! *AHEM* sorry... but why are you out here?" She asked as she sat down in front of him. "... Oh... You have blood on your face... but.. you aren't wounded... wait, did...you..." Her words trailed off, as he knew what she was talking about. He slowly nodded a little 'yes' "NANI! WHY!?" She started to cry. Her brown eyes filled with tears, as her hair, was in a braid. It was at least at her knee cap hight. She cried. "WHY! WHY DID YOU BETRAY US, TOSHIRO!? WHY!? WHAT, TO JOIN AIZEN?!" Her last words before she ran away. He felt broken. His second closest friend, now gone. Her last words echoed in his head; 'TO JOIN AIZEN?!' Aizen. That name made him shiver. He couldn't help it. He had no control over himself. "Someone... please... help..." Toshiro tried to stand up, but he fell. He curled up in a tight ball.. asking for help. "Someone... please help..." Warm salty tears started to trickle down his cheeks, as his dragon came out of his zanpaktou in human form, and built him a bed along with a somewhat nice ice house. "Master. You can not cry." The dragon man stated as the boy kept on crying. "How..." He sobbed quietly. "Nani..?" The dragon man said softly as he laid the boy on the ice bed he made for him. "How... HOW?!" The boy cried out loud. Pain and fear struck him, and the man could feel the pain the boy was feeling. His words said how much pain he was in. His voice told him that he could not bring himself to see his friends anymore. "HOW CAN I NOT CRY, HYORINMARU?! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO STOP CRYING AND FACE MY FRIENDS AGAIN?! THEY NO LONGER HAVE THE HEART TO SEE ME AGAIN! THEY WANT ME DEAD! IN FACT; THEY ARE PROBABLY SENDING OUT TROOPS TO HUNT ME DOWN AND KILL ME!" Hitsugaya screamed. His captain rank of squad 10... is now gone. He is now, a NOBODY. "I am a nobody now... I have no purpose of life now..." He said sadly, as Hyorinmaru stroked Hitsugaya's soft white hair with his dragon like claw. "I don't think your a nobody. In fact, I think you are a SOMEBODY." The boy cringed, while Hyorinmaru hissed at hearing this mans voice. The man stepped out of the shadows with two other men. They were dressed in arrancar clothing, while the leader, was wearing a velvet like belt. "Hello, Toshiro Hitsugaya, who is now not a captain anymore." The brown haired man smiled wickedly. "Hi-ya, Hitsu-han-chan!~" A man who was skinny, and had purple hair said. The other man, who was (not trying to be rasist or anything, but...) black, and looked like he was blind, said nothing. "A-a-a-a-a...AIZEN!" Hitsugaya gasped as the men muffled Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya, and knocked them out. "Take them to... Hueco Mundo!" With a snap of Aizen's fingers, the men took a step in the portal, and vanished.

* * *

**What do ya think of this chapter? Sorry for it being so late! ^^; and if it does not make sense, well, I am asleep today, so shit.**


End file.
